1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid material arrangement method that uses a liquid droplet discharge method, and to a method for manufacturing a color filter and a method for manufacturing an organic EL display device that use the liquid material arrangement method.
2. Background Information
Coating techniques that use a droplet discharge method have recently received attention. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-159787 discloses a method for manufacturing a color filter for a liquid crystal display device using a droplet discharge method. In this manufacturing method, droplets (a liquid material) that include a color material are discharged from micro nozzles in a droplet discharge head (hereinafter referred to as a head) that scans in relation to a substrate, the liquid material is arranged (drawn) in partitioned regions on the substrate and then cured by drying the arranged liquid material, and a color film that corresponds to a pixel is formed.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved liquid material arrangement method. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.